1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the destruction of energetic waste materials, such as high explosives, propellants, and rocket fuels, in a molten salt reactor. In particular, the method provides side stream delivery of a premixed blend of the energetic material into a molten salt bath, with continuous recycling of the molten salt.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of environmentally acceptable methods for treatment and disposal of large quantities of high explosives (HE) and other energetic materials is a growing concern and a research goal of industry and federal laboratories. Current methods for disposal of energetic waste include open-pit burning, incineration, and detonation. These methods of bulk destruction generate hazardous products from the incomplete combustion of organic material. Safe methods must be devised that can completely combust or treat hazardous and mixed wastes in waste-processing plants.
Molten salt destruction (MSD) processes have been demonstrated for wastes containing highly explosive material. Anti-Pollution Systems, Inc. originally developed MSD as a single stage process for destruction of organic wastes. The MSD process works well with pure hydrocarbons and those contaminated with inorganic compounds. MSD fully converts the organic constituents of the waste into non-hazardous compounds such as carbon dioxide, nitrogen, and water. Inorganic contaminants remain captive in the molten salt. In the case of mixed waste, the actinides in the waste are retained in the molten salt while the organic compounds are removed, thus converting the mixed waste into solely radioactive waste. The molten salt is changed periodically, and the inorganic contaminants and pure salt may be reclaimed.
The conventional MSD process is not adapted for energetic materials, which are addressed by the present invention. Energetic materials cannot be injected directly as in the conventional method, because of the danger of violent decomposition reactions when being introduced into the melt. Severe damage to the delivery system, and even the reaction vessel, is possible. A method is needed to safely deliver explosive material into a high temperature molten salt bath without premature detonation.
In addition, although the conventional MSD process works without salt recycling, a waste destruction process which includes the recirculation of salt is advantageous. In such a method, a slip-stream of salt can easily be removed from the recirculating salt for further processing, and then reintroduced into the reactor at various points. This method reduces the amount of process waste, permits temperature control of the molten salt, and improves mixing and turbulence in the reactor.